Not Yet Autumn
by Rose Ruru
Summary: It had been over six months and yet he found himself on the bridge from time to time.


Title: Not Yet Autumn

Disclaimer: I do not own _Without a Trace _or any of the characters from the show. 

Spoilers: Clare de Lune and a bit of Fallout Part 2

Pairing: D/S friendship, a tiny bit of M/S implied

***

It had been over six months and yet he found himself on the bridge from time to time.

Danny Taylor stood on the bridge, staring at the city across the river, a forest made of skyscrapers, a jungle of cold glass and steel. It seemed quiet; from this angle and distance he couldn't possibly seen what was going on in the streets, but then again, it was just another quiet Saturday morning in late August. He leaned against the iron railing, looking down on his own reflection on the water.

A light drift blew, sending ripples through the surface of the water. He shuddered, and pulled his thin jacket closer to him, wishing that he had put on something warmer, like a sweatshirt.

"Just because it's still summer doesn't mean that it's always warm," a familiar voice said behind him.

He recognized the voice instantly; turning around, he saw Samantha standing a few feet away from him. "Hey you," he said quietly, straightening up. "What are you doing out here?"

Samantha smiled and made her way over to her friend and colleague. "I think it's pretty much evident of why I am here," she said, pointing at her outfit. "The real question is, why are you here?"

It was that moment that Danny realized that Samantha was wearing a jogging outfit. "You can run now?" he asked, surprised. "But just yesterday you were—" he shook his head, remembering the scene in the office.

"Limping," she finished the sentence, supporting herself with one hand on the railing. "Yeah well, I kind of—faked it, to be honest." She chuckled, shaking her head at the memory. "And you guys bought it—remember Martin's face?"

Danny shook his head again, his eyes drifting along the water. "I was too worried about you to remember Martin's expression—I think we all are," he added, his tone of voice more serious now.

Samantha made a face, her body now fully leaning against the railing. "I just want to surprise you guys—I'm planning on walking straight into the office and not ever limp again, starting Monday. Now, why don't you tell me what are you doing out here?"

Danny frowned, as if trying to concentrate. "Remember that case… that Claire girl?"

"Yeah, but it was almost a year ago—it still bothers you?"

He nodded, gazing at the city across the water. "That night, here—the same spot. I thought she was going to jump."

Samantha nodded. "She blamed herself for her mother's death."

"Yeah," he agreed, and he knew that it was a fact.

"Did you? I mean, blaming yourself because…"

Danny shivered again as another drift blew past them, disturbing the water again. Samantha put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a friendly hug.

"I did," he said, answering the unfinished question. "I've always wondered… if I didn't cut into their argument, if Dad didn't turn back to retort at me, maybe…"

"Maybe the car wouldn't have skidded."

"Yeah." 

Samantha looked back at him, her hand patting his shoulder. "Danny, do you believe that everything happens for a reason? Maybe what you've experienced… maybe it was the only thing that could ever save Claire's life."

He nodded. "Yeah, but still… sometimes it feels like what I've gained could never fill up for what I've lost." He paused for a moment, and then went on. "You know, they say that the dead speak to us from beyond the grave. And I've been listening for them—I just never heard them, no matter how quiet it is."

She smiled and squeezed his shoulder lightly. "I think your parents did speak to you that night, when you saved Claire's life."

He turned, his eyes searching across her face for an answer. "Really? What do you think they said?"

"I think they said, that you have to move on, and one day you'll be able to look back without regret."

He smiled, squeezing her hand on his shoulder gently. "You think so?"

"Yeah. And I think you're doing a great job, and I think they'd be proud of you."

"Thanks a lot, Sam."

"Hey no problem, just don't tell others about my leg, okay?"

Danny smirked. "Oh I don't know… maybe I should tell Martin; he probably would be more than happy to hear this good news…"

Samantha made a few attempt on punching Danny's shoulder, which he successfully evaded. "Don't you dare! Now, why don't we go grab something for breakfast? I'm starving here."

He glanced back at the city and looked up at the clear blue sky. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

THE END


End file.
